Apocalyptic Love
by Ridell
Summary: FE9 BoydMist The day Nados Castle will crumble soon arrives, and Mist wonders how far she is willing to go to protect the one she loves...even if he doesn't love her back.


**Apocalyptic Love**

* * *

_Sparkling Angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
no remorse 'cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart._

**_-Angel _**by Within Temptations  
(highly recommended to listen to while reading this)

* * *

**_Nados Castle, Crimea  
_MOMENT OF FATE**

I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. A _lot_.

Poisoning half the soldiers with my cooking? Big mistake. Falling behind and almost being murdered by Duke Tanas' men? Definitely a mistake. Losing my precious medallion was a mistake. But this time, I've completely outdone myself. Way to go, Mist! Applause, applause.

It was the night before the troops were to invade Nados Castle, and all in all, it was a very normal evening. Ike was teaching Elincia how to buckle a sword onto a scabbard, Oscar was supposed to give Tanith cooking lessons, Gatrie and Shinon were off drinking and discussing women, Kieran was trying to impress Marcia with his extremely amazing tales of his days as a knight of Crimea (note the sarcasm), and Boyd had given me all his dirty laundry. As I said, very normal evening.

I was off on the edge of camp with a big bucket of soapy water and some extremely filthy clothes beside me. Despite the dirtiness of his clothes, his scent still lingered on the fabric. And did I mention how _good_ it smelled? Clean and masculine with just a hint of sharpened metal. It's a very intoxicating scent, I tell you.

Anyway, the mountain of laundry eventually diminished as the sun was about to set. I picked up the last article of clothing and began to clean the grime from it. Oh, and have I mentioned how good his clothes smelled? Or how amazingly good he looks? And how my knees practically give way when he flashes that irresistably cute, cheeky grin of his?

Speaking of cheeky grins, a little more than a week ago, Boyd made a promise to me. It was in Serenes Forest. After tracking Duke Tanas for forever, we had finally cornered him. I was lollygagging about, thinking that we had finally won the battle, when several well-armed knights and a rather ugly paladin came charging out of the woods. I was relatively far away from most of the group, and the knights had cornered me against the thickets. They were leering at me, asking one another which limb of mine they should rip off ("I want the leg!" "No, I want the leg!" "No, me!" "I saw her first, fool!" "You're a stupid asshole!"), and I thought it would be a good opportunity to sneak off. But the paladin caught me, and pointed an arrow at me. I froze, knowing it was the end. But then, Boyd came charging through the hedges like a mad-man, and killed one of the knights with a mighty swing of his axe. His eyes were blazing; I had never seen him so angry. The paladin dropped me, and focused on Boyd, along with his cronies. They fired a few arrows at my savior, but in the end, battered, bruised, and bleeding profusely, Boyd had killed them all.

Panting heavily, he leaned against me for support as we hobbled back to the main group. As we slowly made our way back, he teased me about my lack of fighting skills. Then, he became serious. "Don't worry, Mist," he said. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you." He flashed that ridiculously cute, cheeky grin, and then passed out on my shoulder.

As I was scrubbing out Boyd's blood-and-dirt encrusted helmet, I noticed Titania hurry out to the open field, unaware of my presence. Trailing her closely, I realized, was Boyd.

"Don't you get it!?" demanded Boyd, throwing his hands into the air. "I want to give you a gift!"

"Boyd? What are you--" a frown marred Titania's face, as if she was peeved at him for following her.

"Every time I look at you, Titania..." He sucked in his breath and paused. This sounded important, so I listened carefully, hearing nothing but the wind whistling amongst the reeds and Titania's fingers tapping impatiently on her armor. _Chink chink chink._ Spit it out already! I thought. The pause was agonizing. Boyd took another breath, and...

"I think that you're the prettiest person I've ever seen!" he spluttered.

Oh...

"Uh..," Titania seemed taken aback with his outburst, and started wringing her hands nervously. "Um, thank you, Boyd... But I... Look, you and me, we're--"

_I think that you're the prettiest person I've ever seen! _

Saying that those words stung was an understatement. I thought someone had just haphazardly chopped me in half, ripped out my intestines, tied them together in a jumbled, knotted mess, and then stuck them back in the proper intestine place and sewed me back up rather recklessly.

Dozens of emotions swamped me as the squeaky-clean helmet slipped from my limp fingers into the mucky bucket, but what I felt most of all initially was anger. Intense, boiling anger that engulfed my insides with a white-hot, liquid fire that made me want to run up to him and wring his neck and shake him so hard he would come to his senses. _The filthy liar! **LIAR!**_ And he said that he would always be there for me. Dirty, rotten bastard!

Titania and Boyd had long disappeared, completely unaware that I had caught that nasty bit of their conversation.

I wanted to die.

Falling in love with Boyd was the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

The next morning, we had to suit up for the invasion of Nados Castle, which was presumably where the Black Knight was. After an irritating few hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a fitful sleep, only to be woken up what felt like mere moments later by Ike, who shook me so hard my aching brain could have rolled right out of my skull and into my lap. 

"Wuzzatfo?" I mumbled incoherently, rubbing my eyes.

"You're late," said Ike sensibly. "And you've missed breakfast. I saved you some toast." Just like Ike: short and to the point.

I was glad that Ike had saved me some breakfast, because I was really hungry by the time I had finished my morning routine. Balancing a stack of toast in one hand, I strolled to the convoy, where people were taking weapons from. Standing on tiptoe, I spot my sword propped up against a wooden crate of vulneraries.

I should fill you in. A week and a half ago, after the fight in Serenes Forest, I classed up and became a Valkyrie. I sat through the flashing lights, the trumpets in the background, the magical surge of power coursing through my veins...the whole she-bang. I even got a pony.

Well, with that title, also came the ability to use a sword. So, with some of the cash he'd earned, Boyd had a neon-pink steel sword forged for me. It was meant to be as a joke, but when he presented it to me, he had gotten onto his knees and bowed his head, and in a very regal voice said: _I, Boyd, present thee, Mist, with thy Magical Pink Sword of Death! **Epsilon**, is thy blade's name. _He then stood and patted me on each shoulder with the sword-- _Kneel, good lady! (pat pat) I hereby dub thee **Mist, the Magical Exterminator of Bishops and Priests and Mages and Sages and all Other Magical Creatures I Have Failed to Name!** Rise, **Mist, the Magical Exterminator of Bishops and Priests and Mages and Sages and all Other Magical Creatures I Have Failed to Name! **_

It was very cute, the whole ordeal, especially since a little gaggle of curious soldiers clapped and cheered after the little ceremony.

Aah, but what did it matter now? All his cutesy antics that I had thought were perhaps unformal declarations of love were just that. Cutesy antics. Nothing more. My heart wrenched at the thought of last night, and tears came to my eyes, but I squashed them back determinedly. It didn't matter now how many adorable stunts he pulled. I wouldn't fall for them. Crush? What crush? I didn't have a crush...

I grabbed Epsilon, my staves, and a vulnerary and hurried to go find Ike.

* * *

"So this is Nados Castle?" I asked, brushing aside a tree branch as a dark, looming fortress came into view. 

"Yep...An old castle that was abandoned, now taken over by the Black Knight," explained Oscar, who was riding beside me. He paused, and looked around. The troops had become oddly silent, staring at the huge black shadow before us. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

"It looks creepy," I said. Nephenee seemed to think so too, because she shivered and drew her arms around her, as if the warm spring breeze was chilly.

"It _is _creepy," she corrected me softly.

None of us talked for a while, and we marched in silence. Even the livestock and horses were unusually quiet.

At last, as we were near the castle, the army stopped. Though I was a little less than halfway back through the crowd, I spotted Ike clamber onto an old, leaf-less tree and shout instructions. I couldn't really hear much of what he was saying ("_mumbo jumbo** assigned squads**_ _mumble mumble **very difficult battle **yadda yadda_"), but Oscar obviously could, because after Ike's commands, he turned to me and handed me a Restore Staff.

"You're going to need this," he told me. "Enemy bishops lurking everywhere."

"Thanks," I said, tucking the stave away into my pack. "What's the game plan?"

"Ah, glad you asked. Our spies have concluded that Nados Castle has three main passageways that lead to the Black Knight. So, most of our forces will be stationed in minor passages and outside the castle, warding off any enemy reinforcements. Meanwhile, in the passages, Geoffrey, Soren, Nephenee, Stefan, and Ranulf--" he pointed to them in the crowd, "--will be taking the left passageway. Ike will be going alone through the center passage. You, me, Shinon, and Boyd will be mowing through the right. Got that?"

I nodded dumbly. _Boyd_? Ashera must hate me.

"Are we ready?" I heard Ike yell in the distance. "There will be no mercy for the enemy! Nados Castle will fall tonight!"

The crowd of some-thousand men screamed their approval, banging their weapons against their chestplates. _Clang clang clang! _I saw Boyd ahead of me, cheering. Then he punched Titania playfully on the shoulder and said something to her I couldn't hear. She grinned. I forced myself to look away.

"I ask again!" the clatter died down as Ike spoke up. "_Are we ready?!_"

The roar was deafening.

* * *

Ike's speech proved to be heartening to the troops. In no time, they had breeched the castle's defenses, mauling their way through the waves and waves of Daein soldiers. 

In the distance, I spotted Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, and many other hawk laguz attacking ferociously at a squad of Daein Generals. Tanith, Marcia, and the Begnion reinforcements were viciously slashing away at the advancing Swordmasters and Myrmidons. Jill and Haar were further back, hacking at other Wyvern Lords, while Ilyana electrocuted them with Thoron. Rolf, shielded by Kieran and Gatrie, was bombarding enemy Halberdiers with a torrent of arrows. Rhys and Elincia were, while fending off their attackers, dashing around the battlefield, healing any wounded. In a crash of fire, Calill had roasted a Feral One. All around us were the sound of metal against metal, screams of agony from dying soldiers, both friendly and enemy.

"Hurry up!" Calill screamed to Ike. She flicked her Meteor tome, sending a powerful blast of flames at a black-clad Paladin. His horse crumpled beneath him, burnt to a crisp, and he toppled off. "Hurry! I've opened the passage!"

The paladin, furious, raised his sword while her back was turned.

"Calill!" Nephenee screeched, fumbling for her javelin. "Behind you!"

The Fire Mage spun around just as the paladin brought his sword down. She screamed as the silver sword bit her flesh, and hurriedly whipped out her Bolganone tome. The paladin raised his sword again, ready for another slash, but stopped suddenly, an axe head protruding from his sternum. He collapsed. Largo had thrown his Hand Axe at him at the last minute.

I rushed toward a heavily-bleeding Calill, pulling out my Physic Stave. Ranulf grabbed my hand. "Let Rhys take care of her," he chided, dragging me through the dark passage behind everyone else. "You're needed in the castle."

The passageway was endless, it seemed, a labyrinth of twists and turns and booby traps. Ahead of us, Titania, Astrid, and a few other Crimean soldiers had slaughtered the Daein guards. More enemies were scrambling toward them, and I saw a Crimean soldier fall to the ground in a bloody mess. "This is as far as we go," Titania shouted back to us. "We'll guard this passage."

Ike nodded in acknowledgement, and scurried down another corridor. Volke darted out of a room, his knapsack laden with treasure. "Go through the right hallway," he informed Ike. "This room--" he jerked his thumb behind him, "--is filled with traps."

"Thanks," said Ike, and hurried through the right hallway, Oscar, Boyd, and the rest of us in tow. We ran down the narrow passageway (Ranulf still half-dragging me behind), until Ike suddenly halted, the rest of us crashing into each other behind him.

"They're here!" an unfamiliar, shrill voice screeched, echoing through the hallway. "The Crimeans are here!"

I poked my head over Ranulf's shoulders. In front of us was a large, cavernous room, lit scantly with torches and made entirely of stone. Menacing, powerful-looking Daeins guarded every passage. Feral Ones lurked in the corners, their crazed eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Bishops and Sages stood behind their well-armored comrades, Sleep Staves and magic tomes at the ready.

This was going to be tough.

"Greil Mercenaries...Soldiers of Crimea..," said Ike in a low, soft voice. "Give them no quarter."

Sword raised, he charged down the center passage with a ferocious war-cry.

Following in his actions, the rest of us did them same in our own respective passages. With a bellow like an angry hippo, Boyd ran headlong towards a Daein General, his Tomahawk held above his head. Oscar galloped past his brother, running down another General. Shinon dashed behind, shooting an arrow through the gap between the helmet and chestplate. The General groaned, and toppled, blood leaking from his wound. Two down, one to go.

I spun around, and saw that Geoffrey and the others were slashing their way through an army of axe-wielding Warriors. Nephenee ran a lance through one, and Soren finished him off with his Elwind tome. Dodging nimbly around a Killer Axe, Stefan thrust his sword through another Warrior. Ranulf leaped over the carcass, and dashed around the corridor. Geoffrey shot a few well-aimed arrows at another Warrior, and galloped after Ranulf. The others followed suit, disappearing around the corner.

There was a clank behind me, and I whirled about, seeing a knight advancing towards me. I whipped out Epsilon, ready to fight.

"Mist!" yelled Shinon, evading a swordmaster up ahead. "Put him to sleep!"

I fumbled through my bag, and yanked out my stave. The knight slowly came towards me. Muttering a few words, I raised the staff. "Sleep!"

Immediately, the magic within me flowed to my fingertips and into the stave. The stave flashed brightly, illuminating a small section of the room, and a magical fog came over the enemy knight. He stopped resisting, and slumped against the wall. I thrust Epsilon through his neck. The final knight fell to the ground, moaning as blood seeped through the cracks in his armor. Behind the bodies of the three knights, a swordmaster was sprinting full speed at him, Silver Blade poised to strike. Quickly, Shinon whipped out an arrow from his quiver and shot the enemy in the shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound, and two thieves took the opportunity to make a dash for the locked door ahead.

"Oscar!" called Shinon, readying his bow for a barrage of arrows. "Get them!"

Oscar charged forward, and in one grand sweep, thrust his lance between the shoulder blades of the thief. Shinon, meanwhile, launched an arrow through the abdomen of the enemy. Boyd, meanwhile, ran his axe through the swordmaster, who fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Stooping over, he swiped door keys from the swordmaster, and kicked his body aside against the wall. Shinon and Oscar were a good distance up ahead. Another swordmaster fell dead at Shinon's feet.

After I had coaxed my pony to hurdle over the knight carcass, I tried to hurry around Boyd, who was busy mutilating more enemies. But to no avail...

"Hey, Mist," Boyd turned to me, gore splattered on his front. "Got any extra vulneraries? I'm down to my last one."

"What?" I asked, disbelieving. "What happened to the ones I gave you earlier today?"

"Titania needed them," he shrugged. "And I'm down to just one left. Please?" He pulled a pouty puppy face that he knew I liked so much.

My annoyed expression faltered. Rummaging around in my pack, I pulled out my only bottle and tossed it to him. "Next time, don't be such a crybaby."

He regarded me with a raised eyebrow, and turned to wipe the blood off his axe against the dead thieves. "Whose being a crybaby?" he teased. "Don't forget, _you're _still a kid."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Oscar beat me to it. "Mist! Boyd! Save the arguing for later!" he called, shielding Shinon from a couple of screeching cat Laguz as he rained arrows on them.

Boyd turned again to me, obviously peeved. "Thanks for the vulnerary," he said, and hurried to help Shinon and Oscar.

Just as he disappeared through the door ahead, I heard armor clank and a quiet hiss behind me. Laguz. I whipped my horse around and reached for my Iron Blade. A yellow cat Laguz, half-dead, was slinking over the dead bodies of the knights, teeth bared. I slashed at it, but it ducked to the side, its hind muscles quivering. Suddenly, my horse collapsed as the Laguz launched itself into its chest, screaming. I sliced at it again, but it continued to rip at my horse's throat and chest until its entrails were spewed on the ground, steaming. The putrid odor of its guts overwhelmed me and I began to gag as the Laguz set its eyes on me.

The cat, I could tell, had been gravely injured by Ike, its fur lacerated with slash marks. It had done well to have survived his barrage of attacks. Apparently, it had sneaking away from the battleground, hoping to find a corner to lick its wounds. Unfortunately for the both of us, it crept into the wrong corridor.

A feral growl escaped its throat as it threw itself at me, scratching my arms as I toppled over the swordmaster's body and hit the ground-- hard.

Scrambling to my feet, I readied myself as the gold, snarling blur hurdled through the air for another attack. I readied my blade, but at that moment, metal zipped past my ear and embedded itself into the cat's head, and I saw it tumble to the ground, dead.

I whirled about, and--

Oh, boy.

My breath hitched. Mister I'm-A-Better-Mercenary-Than-You-So-Suck-It himself, with a less than pleased expression plastered to his extremely good-looking face. His icy demeanor sent chills down my spine. He kept his eyes on me as he dislodged his tomahawk from the cat skull, surveying me like an angry lion.

"You need to be more careful," he said, his arms crossed. 

"I could've handled it myself," I retorted. "What is it? Do you need healing?"

He stood in front of a tiger laguz carcass and looked at me with his stupid, unimpressed face, as if he couldn't understand why I was so angry at him, and was only slightly interested in finding out.

"Why are you so angry with me today?" he asked, wiping more gore off his axe. "What have I done?"

I stared at him, ice pooling in my stomach as I clenched my fists. How could he be so stupid? I struggled to find my voice. I wanted to yell and scream at him for being so dumb, but by some great misfortune, my voice had deserted me. "What happened to what you said in Serenes Forest?" I finally squeaked out.

"What about it?" he shrugged, annoyed. "I kept that promise, didn't I? Look--" he pointed to the dead laguz at his feet. "I didn't let anything harm you."

My courage drained rapidly from the look in his eyes. "You...I thought_...**us**_..."

I knew his answer. The certainty of it sat like little sharp daggers above my heart, tempted to fall at any moment.

He stared at me for a long time, his expression unchanged.

Boyd ran his hands through his messy hair and let out a long sigh that ended ruefully with my name. "Look...," he began to say, and then paused. He sucked in his breath and watched me blink back the burning tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry," he sighed finally, in a take-one-for-the-team sort of way. Then, he turned and jogged off.

And just like that, all those little daggers that perched so dangerously against my heart came crashing down, slicing through my chest violently, like he had taken his axe right through me.

It was all a joke, wasn't it? A terrible, horrible joke.

I was frozen for a moment, hurt and disbelief rooting me to the spot, catching me in a vice-like grip that only squeezed tighter when I struggled to free myself. Whatever pathetic ounce of hope I had clung desperately on to was crushed. Crushed into a pile of fine powder, and then thrown in the wind. Poof. Gone. Gone like old, puffy, white dandelions when you picked them up and blew on them.

When I regained usage of my limbs, I had only one thought on my mind-- to get away from Boyd. My breath was shallow as I stumbled through the dark corridor, blinded by my tears. The stone staircase was slick with blood, and I slipped, bumping and crashing against the hard rock surface until I landed in a painful heap at the bottom.

I remained huddled in a little ball at the foot of the stairs, sobbing. My Mend Staff had clattered away, and I had half a mind to grope around in the dark for it so I could heal my bruised ribs. Absently, I wondered if it could heal a broken heart.

I didn't know how long I was there, hunched over, contemplating my life, serenaded only by the soft _plip-plip _of water droplets pattering softly against the cold stone floor. I lifted my head from my arms, my cheeks itchy from the dried tears. I had to get back. Ike would be fighting the Black Knight soon, I knew. In the darkness, I groped around for Epsilon, finding it only after slicing my palm open on its sharp blade. Fumbling around the slick stairs, I carefully made my way to the top, deserting my Mend Stave.

Around me was chaos. Daein bodies strewn everywhere, blood and guts splattered on the wall and on the floor. Oscar poked his head around the corner of the room. "Oh! There you are, Mist," he said, kicking his horse into a trot. He stopped in front of me, and extended his hand. "You look a mess."

"I fell down the stairs," I said stupidly. "And I lost my Mend Stave."

"Don't worry, Ike's been worried sick. We couldn't find you, and he thought that you might have been captured. Or dead." Oscar helped me clamber onto his horse. "Some of us were sent to look for you. Stefan just finished sorting through the treasure chests, and Hafedd is almost dead."

"Hafedd?"

"The enemy leader. He's guarding the room to the Black Knight," explained Oscar.

"Oh." So I hadn't been gone that long, after all!

Trotting into the main room, I saw Ike and the others standing around the dead body of Hafedd. Shinon swiped the Occult from his lifeless body. I felt my cheeks burn as everyone turned to stare. Ike hurried to help me down from Oscar's horse. "What happened?" he asked, thrusting a vulnerary into my hands. "You look awful."

My eyes met Boyd's, and he looked away. "Nothing," I said finally. "I just got into some trouble. I'm fine." I didn't want to reveal the fight incident or the fact that I'd fallen down the stairs like some bumbling toddler in front of everyone, especially Boyd.

Ike tutted, but didn't say anything. At last, he changed the subject. "The one I seek is behind these doors," he said. "Don't follow me. I'm going in alone." He glowered at us all, and then disappeared through the door.

It was instant uproar.

"Ike! Wait! I'm going with--" Soren began, pulling out his Tornado tome and striding after him. Titania grabbed his arm.

"No, Soren. We have to let Ike go alone. The Black Knight is his," she said sternly, holding Soren's wrist in a painful, vice-like grip. "Defeating him is a crucial step that Ike must take in order to truly get over the death of his father."

He wrenched his hand out of her grasp. "Idiocy!" he barked. "I'll hear no more of this naive nonsense! What if something happens to him? What then?" The same thought occured to me at the same time.

"I think Ike has gained the composure to keep calm and judge whether or not he can match an opponent. If, in fact, he can't...it means he's reached his full potential, and that's all there is to him," Titania reasoned calmly, placing herself in front of the doorway so Soren wouldn't make a mad dash for it. "We just have to accept that. But I believe in Ike. I trust him. His life is not his alone any longer. I don't believe he's so irresponsible as to leave his companions behind by choosing to engage in a contest he cannot win. Please, Soren, you must feel the same way. Don't you?"

"...I don't like it." Sniffing disdainfully, he pocketed his Tornado tome. "Sometimes, bravery and good judgment aren't enough."

Titania stepped away from the door. She cast her eyes heavenward, saying, "Commander Greil...please, watch over your son."

The rest of the company stood, heads bowed, offering a silent prayer of their own. I took the opportunity to slip inside the Black Knight's chamber unnoticed, closing the door quietly.

The room was spacious, but dark. A golden throne stood erect in the black-and-red room, and in front of it, a woman was slumped. A tall, black-armored figure stood in front of her that I recognized as the Black Knight. Then, dwarfed by the height and bulk of the Black Knight, was Ike. "Brother!"

"Mist?" He spun around, confused. I hurried toward him, only to run into his open palm. "No! Stay back!" He shoved me back towards to door. I stumbled backwards, and caught myself before I fell.

Pretending that had never happened, I turned to the Black Knight. "I... I will fight you! I'll never let you kill my brother!"

"Mist, you--" Ike began to protest.

"Gawain's daughter, eh?" the Black Knight laughed. His laugh was cold and cruel, resonating in the room. "Good. Now I can pull out the entire family tree by the root."

Ike opened his mouth to argue, and hesitated. "You're not to interfere, Mist!" he said, giving up and facing the Black Knight. "This craven wretch is mine!"

The Black Knight harumphed, annoyed. "Hmph! Do as you will. This time, we begin in earnest!" Right as he finished speaking, Ike rocketed toward him, Ragnell drawn. The Black Knight swung at him, slashing Ike's cape. Nimbly, Ragnell bit into black armor, and the Black Knight moaned. Ike slashed again at the black-clad Knight, who, this time, parried his attack. In one, clean movement, the Black Knight swiped Ike halfway across the room. Ragnell clattered out of his grasp, at my feet.

Ike groaned, and slumped against the pillar. The Black Knight slowly stepped towards him, Alondite raised for the final blow. I screamed. My screams reverberated in the room, high-pitched and terrified. Then, silence, except for the sound of Ike's labored breathing. I reached for Epsilon.

_I, Boyd, present thee, Mist, with thy Magical Pink Sword of Death! **Epsilon**, is thy blade's name._

I dropped Epsilon like a hot coal.

The Black Knight turned towards me. "Gawain's daughter..," he said softly, his voice echoing slightly from his helmet. "The Valkyrie...one who brings slain warriors to Odin. How sad it is that I will be sending yours to him."

"Black Knight!" I snarled, shielding Ike the best I could. "You won't lay a finger on my brother again!"

"Your determination to protect him is admirable," he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "But determination is not enough to save you both." He pointed the tip of Alondite at my neck. I could feel the cool metal against my skin. One flick of his wrist, and my throat would be slit.

I growled, sweat trickling down the back of my neck.

"Offer your prayers while you can," said the Black Knight. "And hope that Ashera will bless you, because no one in this mortal world can save you now."

_"Don't worry, Mist. I'll never let anyone hurt you."_

I felt Epsilon's cold hilt against my fingertips.

The Black Knight was right. No one could save me. No one would save me. No Knight-in-Shining-Armor will ever come to my rescue.

My fingers closed around Epsilon, which was heavy in my hands.

_"I'll protect you."_

I plunged Epsilon into the Black Knight's armor, and felt Alondite thrust through my ribs. Searing pain shot through me as he wedged his evil blade deeper. A white-hot, burning pain with a relentless intensity surge through me, and I screamed. Through blurred vision, I saw Epsilon shatter, its shards raining down on me, scratching my face, my arms, my legs. His ebony armor was unscathed.

He chuckled darkly. "Pity that only the Holy Blades can scratch my armor. Normal swords are useless." Blood pooled at my feet, staining the carpet dark red. Behind me, I heard Ike stir. "Mist?" he mumbled. Then, shuffling. "Mist!"

_I think that you're the prettiest person I've ever seen! _

"Die quietly," the Black Knight whispered, wrenching Alondite from me. I groaned, feeling some of my entrails ripped out along with the sword. I clenched my teeth, feeling a trickle of blood against my lips. With a heaving cough, I spat a mouthful of it on the stone tiles.

Ike gave an agonized moan. "Mist!"

_"You...I thought...**us**..."_

It would never be _us_.

My eyelids were heavy. As I shut my eyes and drew a shaky breath, I heard Ike call my name, and then, when I didn't respond, bellow like a wounded, crazed man. Metal clashed against metal, and something heavy collapsed to the floor.

I felt someone above me, shaking me fiercely. "Mist!"

The voice was so distant. More soft voices joined the first, each more sad than the last. "Mist!" an anguished voice called from far, far away. "Mist!" The voice was familiar...like _his..._

Like Boyd's.

_"Look..."_

I was cold...so very cold...

_"I'm sorry."_

And then...darkness.

* * *

_Rejection gave birth to the end of me.  
Long have I slaved to keep our realms alive,  
But you shut the door and destroyed the key.  
Doomed, my fate, for my world's end has arrived._

_The fertile flesh of my earth slowly dies,  
__For no sun will lend me its mighty shine.  
__Those promises, those warm smiles, all lies.  
__My feelings for you, I must redefine._

_The seasons are no longer regular.  
__Heaven and earth are at constant battle.  
__In the midst of their war along comes death,  
__A sweet light that restores laws to full._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? I know my writing is a bit inconsistent, the flow pattern of it is, in my opinion, rather odd. But alas, I did the best I could with my rather poor ability of writing, so voila! 

A thing I wanted to point out was that the voice Mist heard last was, indeed, Boyd's. And his last words to her is also what broke her heart, but with a different meaning. Also, I know that Mist is a bit OOC...she was never really much of a sarcastic person as I made her out to be.

Now for shoutouts...Big props for Kh40t1x and Celtic7Guardian of GameSpot for providing the entire gamescript and Support Conversation scripts that I used. And also, a huge platter of cookies for my buddy, Great Beaver, for beta-ing all my crap and giving me the support I needed to actually get to work on this. You guys rock!

**_Edit:_** More special thanks to Bachou for catching my typos. Thanks a lot:-)


End file.
